Switched
by Spazz1989
Summary: This is going to be an...unconvetional story. I can't quite classify it as slash...I don't think. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Old friends

A/N: Ok, This is going to be an interesting story...

I own nothing of JKRs, IfI did would you be able to read this story for free? something to think about...

Thud

"OW! What the fuck?"

He looked up from the grimy floor to take in his surroundings. It wasn't much. A long passageway stretched out ahead of him. The walls were high and bare. There wasn't much light at all. It was only then that he registered a voice calling from behind him.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"

Sirius turned around and saw the veil. He tried to run back through it but he only ended up in the same spot.

"HARRY!" He cried, but he only heard Moony's voice.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry-"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"It's too late Harry-"

"We can still reach him-"

"HARRY! MOONY! I'M HERE!"

Sirius tried to get back through the veil. He just couldn't imagine it.

_I couldn't be dead. I'm here. I'm breathing, standing, walking, running and thinking. How could I, Sirius Black, be really gone?_

He reached for his wand but couldn't find it.

"We're not allowed wands in the afterlife. We don't need them." said a voice Sirius recognized.

He turned around slowly, not quite believing it was real, it was too good to be true. But then again-.

"Prongs? Is that really you?"

"Hey Pads!" James smiled as he said this. "Long time so see."

Sirius smiled like he hadn't done in a long time. He ran to James and tackled him with a hug so tight she nearly suffocated him.

"Ger-off you git! You haven't seen me in fourteen years and you try to kill me!"

James pushed Sirius off and stood up again. He straightened his robes and looked down at his friend.

"James…I'm…I'm sorry. You and Lily trusted me to take care of Harry…I've failed you…I just wanted that piece of shit to pay and…You can die in the afterlife?"

James laughed at his friend's quizzical look.

"No…but Siri…It's all right…we understand. Come on, Lil's waiting to see you, she wanted to come, but only one of us is allowed too meet the newcomers."

He extended a hand and lifted Sirius up to his feet. Together they walked down the corridor to meet Lily.

A/N: Sorry it was short, The next one's wil be longer...I hope! I'llupdate assoon as possable, but It might be a few months between each chapter. I like reviwes though! The more I get, the faster I'll update:)


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking the Pattern

I don't own it.I wishI did, but I don't. JK Rowling is a Goddess.I am but a servent.

Chapter Two: Breaking the Pattern

Harry lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Old food dishes littered his floor and desk. His trunk was abandoned and collecting dust at the foot of his bed. Hedwig's empty cage, perched precariously on his dresser, needed cleaning. He hadn't changed his clothing since the trip back to Privet Drive, and that had been two weeks ago. He only got up to use the bathroom and he only ate out of habit. Everything was like a dream. He was suspended between two realities: one had Sirius in it. He was smiling and it was everything that Harry needed. The other was dark and what it held was unknown to Harry.

The dull ache in his heart never left him. Sirius had been a friend, a brother and a father to Harry. Salty tears rolled down his face every time he thought about Sirius. He ignored letters from Ron and Hermione. He only felt comfortable talking to Remus. Remus had lost the last of his best friends; He had lost his lover, he had lost his Sirius.

Harry had found out about his godfather's and former professor's relationship last summer after walking in to their bedroom one night, thinking it was a bathroom. Harry had quickly turned around and walked back to his room. After getting over the shock of it, Harry had been ok with the thought.

Remus' letters lay open on Harry's night stand. He knew almost every one by heart. The words brought comfort to him. Knowing that Sirius had been well loved lifted a weight off of Harry's chest. He trusted that Remus wouldn't worry Harry's other friends by telling them the truth of his feelings.

The only other person Harry had considered writing to was Ginny. Something about her dating Dean Thomas made his stomach lurch. He had actually started writing a letter to her, but had burned it. He realized that he had feelings for her, but would tell her in person…if he could summon up enough of that Gryffindor courage, that is. Would she really want him…now?

_SMACK_

Harry jumped out of his thoughts and looked up to see the crumpled form of Hedwig on the window ledge. Harry jumped out of bed and ran over to the window. He unlocked it and it swung open. He scooped Hedwig up and set her in her cage. He inspected her, but she was okay, only stunned. He untied the letter attached to her leg and tossed it on to his unopened pile.

_BANG_

Harry shielded his eyes from the light now enveloping the room. It was coming from the newly arrived letter. The voice of Dumbledore rang out through out the room.

"Because you are too wrapped up in self pity Harry, I will read the letter for you: Sirius's funeral will take place tomorrow a one o'clock in the afternoon. I will arrive at the Dursleys' at three o'clock this after noon. Please take a shower and burn those foul clothes you have on. Albus Dumbledore."

Harry sighed. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius lay in his bed. He was tired. He could go to sleep in an instant or he could ask the guardian to wake him up. You could ask the guardian to do or give you anything you wanted. Well, anything you wanted except contact to the living world. You had to do that yourself…if you could figure out how.

The image of a heartbroken Harry and a heartbroken Remus haunted his mind. He would never be able to set his mind at ease unless he could just see them one last time. He would tell them that he loved them and that they had to live their lives without him. He was in a better place.

An idea popped into Sirius's head. He jumped out of bed and went to the mirror. He looked at his reflection. The physical scars of his time in Azkaban had been removed and he looked much like he did when he graduated from Hogwarts. They all did. But he wasn't going to think about that now. He wouldn't tell James and Lily anything till he got back. He didn't want to give them false hope that this might actually work.

Sirius placed his hands on either side of the mirror. He stared his reflection right in the eye and spoke very clearly.

"Harry Potter."

The mirror swirled in a mist of grey and blue. The glass cleared and he saw a tombstone, his tombstone. Many of Sirius's friends were gathered around it. Harry stood between Remus and Ginny. Ron and Hermione were on Ginny's right. They were on a hill side in the idle of a cemetery. Sirius took in the scene of his funeral and was about to turn away when he remembered what he was there for. He took a deep breath and looked Harry right in the eyes.

"Harry? Hello. Harry? Can you hear me?"

Harry said nothing. Nor did he do anything to signal that he was hearing Sirius's voice. Sirius sighed heavily. Suddenly, the wind in the cemetery picked up. He looked around and then blew very hard against the glass of the mirror. A gust blew through the cemetery blowing leaves around and sent hairdo's flying. Sirius let out a bark like laugh at this new discovery and saw that the sun shone brighter and a rainbow appeared. Any clouds that were mulling about disappeared, leaving the sky a spotless blue.

Another thought came to Sirius. If he could affect the weather, could he affect other people's actions or even take over their bodies? Sirius tried to place a finger on the mirror right where Ginny's side was, to see if he could tickle her, or at least make her itch. But instead his finger went through the glass and right into Ginny. Sirius felt his feet lift off the ground and he fell onto the grass.

A/N: First of all I would like to give a very big thank you to my beautiful beta: Aira.XOXOXO

I would also like to thank my only reviwer: Jade27!

Now if you people reading this story (and I know people are reading it, I've had over 150 hits) want me to update faster, I would please ask you to REVIEW because it modivates me and my muse gets fed. Thank you


	3. 3: Discoveries, Talks and Naked Bodies

I own nothing! 'cept for the plot!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Discoveries, Talks, and Naked Bodies.

Sirius kept his eyes closed for fear of what he might see. He had been sure that he had fallen face first, but he was now lying on his back.

"Ginny! Are you all right? What happened?"

_Why is Harry calling me Ginn--oh shit!_

Sirius jumped to his feet and looked at the body he now inhabited.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny Weasley put her hand to her head. She couldn't remember past the feeling of

flying and then a sudden drop. She was in a bed, but it was bigger than her own. She

cautiously opened her eyes and found herself in a large room. The walls were plain wood

and there was a big window on the other side. She went to pull out her wand, ready for

anything, but couldn't find it. Black hair fell in front of her eyes.

"What th--"

She slammed her hand on to her mouth

_That's not my voice_

She walked up to the mirror and saw the face of Sirius Black reflected back at her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius kept his eyes tightly shut.

_It was all a horrible dream. I'm not in Ginny Weasley's body. I'm still in my bed. I'm not_

_even dead. Harry is still in Hogwarts finishing fifth year and Remus is lying next to me._

"Remus?"

_Oh fuck! Sirius Black you are one stupid bastard. You had to go and tickle Ginny! Not Harry! Not even your boyfriend Remus! But little fifteen year old GINNY BLOODY WEASLEY! _

Sirius swung Ginny's legs out of Ginny's bed and walked over to Ginny's mirror. And there, sure enough was the image of the 15 year old female Weasley.

"Ginny dear, what are you doing up?"

Sirius jumped a mile.

_Oh crap! What am I going to do?_

He knew he looked like Ginny, but didn't have the foggiest idea how to BE Ginny. He sighed and turned around slowly.

"Oh hello Mol-Mom."

"Come sit back down. You gave us all a scare at the funeral."

"What? Why?"

**_Well Black, you're in Ginny's body. You fell backwards for no apparent reason, jumped up, looked at your self in Ginny's body then screamed and then finally fainted. Does that give you an idea?_**

"Well you fell backwards for no apparent reason, jumped up, looked at your self then screamed and finally fainted. We were all so worried about you. Don't you remember? "

"Ye--no."

"That's even more of a reason for you to come here and lay back down."

Sirius moved Ginny's legs over to Ginny's bed. He sat down and he accidentally touched Ginny's southern region.

"YIKES!"

"What is it Ginny dear?"

_Sirius you idiot!_

"Nothing Mol…M-Mom, just…uh…"

_CRAP! What am I supposed to say? _

**_I was just surprised that I suddenly didn't have a dick?_**

_No…She'd think I'm crazy._

_**But I am crazy…**_

_Shhh! You're not helping!_

_**But I'm you so you're saying that you're not helping yourself.**_

_Did I not just tell you to shut up? I have an idea…_

"I was just…you know…it hit me again…I--he's not coming back."

"Oh, I know dear. He did have a temper…"

Sirius shook Ginny's head in disagreement.

"And he was quite reckless…"

He turned to look at Molly.

"And he was quite a cheeky drunk…"

He shot a look of death at the older woman.

"But he was mostly good and…Don't look at me li--oh sorry, I forgot about your little crush."

"What?"

"I…uh over heard you telling Hermione about it."

"That I liked…"

"Sirius Black, yes dear."

"Oh."

"You need to rest now."

"Yeah."

"I'll come and get you in an hour, bye dear."

"Bye."

"Oh and Ginny dear, take a shower before dinner."

"OK."

Molly closed the door and Sirius laid down.

_Wait! A shower! How am I supposed to do that?_

_**Well you usually take off your clothes and get into a bathtub and wash your self with soap and water.**_

_BUT THIS ISN'T MY BODY! THIS IS GINNY'S BODY! That would make me a dirty pedophileish _(A/N: Yes, I know it's not a word)_ old man! I could go to hell! _

**_Technically you're already dead…_**

_Shut up this is entirely your fault! _

**_Well no actually…the author didn't write my part of your thoughts in till a few minutes ago so this actually all the non-bold italicized parts fault._**

_Whimper…_

_**Well come on pedophile, get on with it.**_

_Shut up, I hate you…_

Sirius grudgingly walked into the bathroom and undid the blouse. He then took of the skirt. He looked in the mirror at the fifteen year olds body.

_It's a good thing I like men, or else I would be in real trouble._

He slipped off the underwear on his new body and barely had time to admire the womanly figure…

_**PEDOPHILE!**_

If you don't shut up, I'll have to write you out.

_**Sorry…**_

Anyway, he slipped off the underwear on his new body and barely had time to admire the womanly figure when a knock came on the door.

"Ginny? It's me, Harry."

_Oh hell! Where's Ginny when you need her?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny kept her eyes tightly shut.

_It was all a horrible dream. I'm not in Sirius Black's body. I'm still in my bed. Sirius isn't _

_even dead. I'm still in Hogwarts finishing fourth year and Harry is lying next to me._

_**Don't push your luck…**_

"James I think he's waking…Sirius?"

_Cra-ha-hap! What did I do to deserve this?_

**_You admitted to Hermione that you thought Sirius was REALLY good looking?_**

_So…I didn't want to become him!_

_**Just look on the bright side, you can look at him naked now!**_

_You're sick!_

_**So are you!**_

_Shut up…_

"Sirius, its James! Are you ok?"

"No, and I'm not Sirius Black…"

"He really hit his head hard James."

"Pads! It's me Prongs!"

Ginny opened her eyes. On her right she saw a man that looked exactly like Harry, except he had brown eyes and no scar, on her left and a beautiful woman with red hair and amazing emerald green eyes.

"My name is Ginny Weasley! It's not Sirius, It's not Pads, and I'm not dead!"

"Ok, I'll play along, Ginny…how did you come to be in Sirius body?"

"I was at Sirius's funeral, and I got this weird feeling in my side, then I was flying, then I fainted and I woke in Sirius's body."

"Whatever, Padfoot."

"Why do you keep calling me Padfoot?"

"Because, that's your nickname! Don't you remember?"

"No!"

"You don't remember becoming animagus? All those full moons and all the times that Peter or I walked in on you and Remus in the common room going at it or…"

"Going at it?"

"Yeah! Snogging…"

"SIRIUS AND PROFFESSER LUPIN!"

"James, I think this is really Ginny…I think they switched bodies…"

"You mean that Sirius Black is in my body?"

"I think so…"

"BLOODY HELL! I'll kill him if he screws anything up!"

"Calm down Ginny. I think she needs some alone time, James."

"Who are you guys anyway?"

"Lily Potter and this is my husband James Potter."

"You're Harry's parents!"

"Yes we are…we'll leave you alone now. Just call us if you need anything."

"Thank you."

Lily and James got up and left the room. Ginny got out of bed and crossed to the mirror. There was Sirius Black, Ginny's second crush, staring at her.

_**I wonder what he looks like naked.**_

_You would!_

**_Oh please, like you haven't!_**

_Well…_

**_Ha! Well, why don't we find out?_**

_We'll find out at some point anyway…_

**_See, now you don't have to feel guilty!_**

_You've talked me into it._

**_I always thought there was something going on between Sirius and Remus._**

_No you hoped it, so that you could have amazing orgies with them and Harry._

_**Yeah…so?**_

_You're sick._

_**So are you, now get on with it!**_

TBC…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Haha! You don't get to read about Sirius' naked body! Aren't I mean?

Anyway, I hoped you like this chapter! You can tell me so bye reviewing! I would like to thank ryoufanatic and gaija for reviewing the last chapter! And I also would like to give a big hug and kiss to my beautiful beta Aira!


End file.
